Down Hill Run
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: When Sixteen year old Scott goes on a camping trip with friends. twelve year old Virgil is left feeling uneasy. Is it just because he's not use to not having Scott around, or is the conection between the two brothers closer then even they know?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This new story you are about to read is going to be the prequel to 'Missing in Action' which is in the middle of a rewrite at the moment. The reason I'm writing it now is because it is based on a true story that happened two weeks ago saturday. I'll tell you what happened at the end of the story because if I tell you now it will spoil that whole thing. Thanks to Purupuss for letting me use your idea of the connection between Scott and Virgil. Enjoy.

**Down Hill Run**

"Please dad, please can I go, please," Sixteen year old Scott Tracy was nearly on his knees begging to go on a camp out in the woods three hours away with his friends.

"I don't know Scott- you just got your license, and I don't really want you driving those roads. They can be tricky and I really don't want you to drive them with your friends in your truck." Jeff said as crossed his arms over his chest in deep thought.

"Dad, I won't have my friends in my truck, I'll be following them, the only reason they need me to drive is because they need the extra room for camping stuff, I would be alone, does that help?" Scott asked his eyes pleading with his father.

Jeff sighed, "When is this trip?"

Scott gulped, "Its-um-tomorrow, through Saturday. I'd be home in time for dinner."

Jeff shook his head but then looked at his oldest son and smiled, "Alright you can go, but you said you'll home for dinner on Saturday and I expect you to be here, understand?"

Scott broke into a smile, "Thank you dad, thank you, thank you, I'll be back by five, I promise."

...........................................

"Alright, I have all maps, tent, sleeping bag, pillow and backpack, everything in check Virgil?" Scott asked turning to his twelve year old brother who was helping him pack.

Virgil held up the clip board in his hand, "check, check, double check, and check, yep, you're good bro. I wish I could go with you."

Scott smiled, he was closest with Virgil even if John was between them, why he had no idea. He and Virgil just had a-connection, "Maybe next time Ace, we will go camping soon I promise."

"Sure thing Sparky," Virgil said with smile, he knew that Scott meant it when he said that they could go camping later, and he wanted him to have fun with his friends and not worry about leaving him out, "You just have fun this weekend, maybe we could go somewhere closer and go camping together before school starts."

Scott smiled, "You bet Ace, sounds like a plan."

Movement from the house made Scott look up to see John and their father walking towards them.

"Well Scott, you better get going don't you think?" Jeff asked as he and John walked up to them.

Scott nodded and clapped Virgil on the back, "Thanks for the help Ace, I'll see you tomorrow night alright?"

The twelve year old nodded and smiled, "Sure thing Scott, have a great time."

"Thanks Virge," Scott said ruffling his brother's chestnut curls.

"Your meeting them at the school right?" Lucy asked looking at her son with a small smile.

Scott nodded, "Yep, we're meeting there and then heading up to the camp ground, don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you call us when you get there, I know you'll be out of cell range until you reach the camp ground, but right away okay?" Lucy said handing Scott his cell charger.

Scott smiled, taking the charger, "Yes, mom."

"Alright, have fun bro, but too much," John said patting his brother on the back.

Scott laughed, "Sure thing John, same goes for you, don't party to hard with our little brothers tonight."

John grunted, "Right a real party, a night of watching Finding Nemo."

"Hey, I told you I would watch Star Wars with you tonight, Gordon and Alan can only stay awake to long," Virgil said with a smile.

"I know, thanks Virge," John said ruffling the boys curls yet again.

"What is it with you guys and my hair?" Virgil asked putting his hand on his head, not that he really cared, his curls could never be tamed anyway.

Both his brothers laughed, then Scott turned back to their parents, "Okay, now I really need to go, I'll call as soon as I there I promise."

"Have fun, but be safe," Jeff said as Scott got into the driver seat of his truck.

"Sure thing dad, I'll be fine, see you all tomorrow," with that Scott started his truck and drove in the direction of the school to meet his friends.

As they watched him go, Virgil suddenly felt a knot in is stomach, he had a very bad feeling about this weekend. He wasn't sure what, but some how he knew something bad was going to happen.

.........................................................................

That night was indeed filled with what John was dreading, Finding Nemo, ever since Gordon had first seen it he head fallen in love with it. Of course they knew why, give Gordon a movie about anything to do with the watch and fish and you loose him to the wonders of the sea. Finally it was eight 0' clock, Scott had called at five saying they had made it safe and sound, and now Gordon and Alan had to go to bed.

"Yes, finally," John said as their mom took the two younger ones upstairs.

"Alright John, you and Virgil can watch one Star Wars and then its to bed for you two too understand?" Lucy asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes mom," Both boys said together.

Jeff followed her and then turned around at the top of the stairs, he held up two fingers and mouthed "two" just before Lucy called him and he jumped making both older boys giggle. He looked at them with a mock scared look and disappeared down the hall. Still laughing quietly John turned to Virgil.

"Well, guess we can watch two, which ones do you want," John asked with a smile.

Virgil shrugged, "I don't care care."

"Okay, how about the second one and the fourth one, those are my favorite," John said as he began looking for the DVDs in question among their large collection.

Virgil shrugged, "That's fine."

John paused the first DVD in his hand and looked at his brother, "You okay bro?"

Virgil sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, start the first one."

John shrugged and put in the first DVD and started it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Virgil woke up with the feeling even worse then it was before. He had gone to bed feeling uneasy but it wasn't this bad, he knew something wasn't right but he still didn't know what. He was tired for one thing, he and John had stayed up way past one watching the two movies, luckily no one had caught them. But it wasn't just that something was way off and yet he just didn't know what it was. Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair, why couldn't he shack the feeling?

It was starting to drive him crazy, he knew he just wasn't used to not having Scott at home, that's all it was, he hand to shake this feeling and soon. He got out of bed and got dressed before walking downstairs to see everyone already at the table, he did a double take when he noticed that Gordon was even up?

Virgil stole a glance at the clock on the wall beside him and his honey brown eyes widened-10:15am. Virgil winced when he saw that and turned to his mother and said with a shoulder shrug, "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself young man, now sit down, your breakfast is getting cold" Lucy said with a disproving look.

"Sorry mom," Virgil said sheepishly as he took his seat that was usually beside Scott but today Virgil sat next to John and an empty chair.

Lucy couldn't help but smile, "Eat Virgil."

Virgil gave a small smile, "Yes mom."

Though to tell the truth, he really wasn't all that hungry, he shoved the food around with his fork and took a few bites so his parents wouldn't question him. He watched the clock, as soon as he had been sitting for twenty minutes and everyone else began to get up he did too, the feeling in the pit of stomach not leaving.

Virgil followed the rest of his family into the family room, saturday was usually the relaxing day for the Tracy family, so it didn't surprise Virgil when Gordon ran to the TV and picked up his favorite movie yet again.

"Nemo!" the ten year old cried happily, making John's eyes widen.

"No, no way, we watched that last night Gordon, pick something else," John said as he plopped down on the couch beside their father.

"But mommy-I want to watch this," Gordon said putting out his lip and giving into a natural Gordon pout.

"You can watch it Gordon," Lucy said with a smile to her second to youngest son.

"What?" Both the older boys said together.

"Well, since it appears you two watched two Star Wars last night instead of just one like I told you too," Lucy said pointing at the DVD cases that Virgil had forgotten to put away.

"Dad, said we could," both boys said together again pointing at their father.

Lucy glared at Jeff, and whispered, "I'll deal with you later." then turned back to the boys, "you got to watch two movies you liked, so now Gordon and Alan get to watch two movies they like."

"But its the same movie we watched last night," the boys complained again.

"Yeah Gordon, you watch your movie last night, my turn, CARS!!" Alan yelled as he held up the DVD.

Gordon looked down at the DVD in his hand but then nodded, "Okay Alan your turn."

Alan grinned, Lucy and Jeff smiled, and John and Virgil groaned.

................................................................................

It only took about ten minutes for Virgil to want to do something else, he left the room and ran up to his bedroom. He returned with his drawing pad. He took back his spot between John and their mom and began drawing.

It was not long after that that John had left, and had returned with a book. Virgil really didn't know what he was drawing, if fact he rarely did, he just let his trusty fingers move.

Virgil drew for a long time all the way through Cars then almost all the way through Nemo. Though about half way through Nemo his eye lids began to get heavy, he glanced at the clock, ten till two, Scott would be heading home soon, and with that drifted off to sleep the only thing showing his parents that he had fallen asleep was his pencil when it slowly fell to the floor with a small thud.

...................................................................

"Okay guys, I'm going to head out, will you be okay?" Scott asked as he moved slowly towards his truck. It had been fun, Scott and his friends had gotten there at four thirty in the afternoon and gone hiking before it had started to get dark, then they had gone night fishing, something that Scott had only done once before, but enjoyed it greatly. They had gone for an early morning hike and then for a quick swim before packing up. Now Scott was heading out a little early since he told his father he would be home for dinner

"Sure thing Scott, it was fun, we should do it again," one of his friends said with a smile.

Scott nodded, "Yes, we need to it was fun."

"We will most likely be right behind you, we just need to get the rest of our stuff in," another friend said.

"Cool," Scott said with a smile, "I'll get your stuff back to you guys when ever you want to get together again."

"Sounds good Scott, drive carefully," the trio said together as they walk over to their own car to finish their packing.

Scott smiled at his friends retreating backs and pulled himself into the drivers seat of his truck and shut the door. Looking at his watch to make sure he was leaving at the right time, 2pm, he had plenty of time. He started down the road, minding the speed limit as he knew his parents would ask if he had. He had been on the road ten minutes when suddenly a group of deer ran out in front of him. He slammed on his breaks, making his truck slide on the gravel road, his truck slammed into the mile marker sign and off the road and was launched into the air with only bushes and a large and steep hillside to break his fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Scott was driving, okay, sure no problem he drove everyday. Virgil didn't understand what was going on, it was like he was in the truck with Scott but all he was doing was driving nothing special. Then it happened. Deer jumped in front of the truck, Scott slammed on his breaks-to late, he took out the mile marker before flying into the air and then just as quickly started for the long steep hill that was there to catch them.

"No!" Virgil bolted upright. He remembered falling asleep, he even kind of remembered dropping his pencil. What he didn't remember was falling asleep under a slab of concrete. That's what it felt like, he's chest was tight, and it was hard to breath, he was beginning to wheeze. He ran his hand over his body, nothing, nothing was on top of him, he was just where he had been when he fell asleep. On the couch. Virgil did a double take, where was Scott?

Virgil was still trying to get a breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Virgil-are you alright?" John asked, he looked worried, the fact that Virgil couldn't breath was pretty much scaring him half to death.

Virgil nodded as his breathing evened out, but his chest still felt tight like he was under water.

"Then why are breathing like that?" Lucy asked putting an arm around her son with a worried glance at Jeff over Virgil's head.

"I- I don't-," then Virgil stopped, his eyes shot for the clock, ten after two. Scott was leaving the camp ground at two, could the dream he'd just had really have happened? Virgil turned to his parents and asked with a shaky breath, "Scott?"

"He called a little before two, right after you fell asleep, he was leaving right then, so he got on the road about ten minutes ago, why?" John asked still a little worried about his brother.

"Its Scott-somethings wrong with Scott," Virgil said, his arm still around middle trying to stop the pressure the was building up in his chest.

"Virgil-what are you talking about?" Jeff asked more worry entering his eyes.

"Dad it was a dream, but trust me there's something wrong with Scott you have to call him or someone, you have to make sure he's alright!" Virgil was near panic mode as chest tightened even more.

"Virgil, Scott's out of cell range by now. Besides, how do you know Scott's in trouble? You're not making any sense," Jeff said looking from Virgil to John to Lucy and then back to Virgil.

"Dad I told you I had a dream but I think it really happened, Scott's had an accident and he's hurt bad. Please dad, you have to believe me!" Virgil bagged tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

.........................................................................

Scott felt the truck fly into the air, how high he couldn't tell. He gripped the steering wheel with all his might, bracing himself for the impact that he knew was coming. The truck slammed against the ground on the passenger side of the truck making the seat belt dig into his shoulder and to Scott's horror he kept going.

The truck flipped onto the roof, making Scott's seat belt the only thing that was keeping him in his seat, then it rolled to the drivers side braking the mirror and making the glass fall onto his arms. It kept going, one side to the other a grand total of seven times before it came to a rest with Scott hanging by his seat belt with the truck balanced on the passenger side.

Scott moaned, everything was blurry and he could see that the roof was completely caved in on him. His body was pushed up against the steering wheel, the back widow was broken out and so was the windshield there was glass everywhere. Scott groaned as he tried to take in a breath. It was hard to breath, very hard. Not thinking straight he reached for the buckle of his seat belt and released it which made him free fall from one side of the truck to the other landing with a huge thug and a stressed groan.

Everything was going dark, Scott knew he needed to get out some how but he couldn't get his body to cooperate with him. He felt his foot brush against something, he looked down, his phone-his phone was by his foot, but he could bring himself to reach down to get it. It wouldn't do him any good anyway, he was out of cell range.

With his last strength, which was not much, Scott pulled half of his body out of the back window. Though he only made to his shoulders when he heard someone yell, "Hold on, don't move, we're coming!" It came from up the hill. That was enough for Scott to give up trying to get himself out of the truck on his own, he slumped against the broken window, gasping for breath. He felt like he was drowning.

Suddenly Scott felt an arm encircle him and then another try to grab his legs, "His foot's stuck, hold on a second." Scott moaned as best he could, Hold on a second? He might as well say "can you give me an hour."

A woman's face suddenly appeared in front of Scott's, "Hang in there kido, we'll get you out of this."

Scott nodded wincing as the pressure in his chest increased.

"Can you tell me your name?" the woman asked gently stroking Scott's brown hair.

"S-Sc-Scott," Scott managed to get out, he was gasping very shallow breaths, it hurt so bad just to do that he knew he wasn't going to be with it much longer.

"Okay Scott, look I'm an EMT, I'm going to do everything I can for you until other help gets here alright?"

Scott nodded.

"Can you tell me where you hurt?" the EMT asked gently as they were finally able to gently lift him out of the truck and lay him on the dried out grass beside it.

"My-chest-hard-breath," Scott gasped out as his eyes closed unable to keep them open anymore.

"Did someone call 911!" Scott heard a voice yell.

"Yes, there was a group of older folks just over the ridge they saw the whole thing, they were in the best spot for cell range, life flight is on the way!" Scott hear another voice but his mind was slowly shutting down due to the lack of oxygen he was getting.

Scott felt a hand on his head as his head was gently tipped back, then something cold and round was placed on his back for a secod then pulled away. He could still hear voices but they were jumbling up now, Scott knew that he wouldn't be with it much longer. Then he heard the EMT's voice again this time she sounded hurried, worried and scared all rolled into one. "His lung collapsed! Hand me that bag quick, I need to suction the blood out of his chest before it suffocates him! and ice we need ice, we need to pack his head in it and fast!" That was the last full sentence Scott heard before he felt a tube being forced down his throat, but he didn't care, instead of resisting it, he welcomed the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Dad-ple-please," Virgil chocked out, he made it to his feet but his breathing was getting worse by the minute and panicking over where Scott was and what condition he was in, was not helping him.

"Virgil! You need to calm down,"Jeff said putting his hand on his son's should trying to get him to breath normally. He was afraid Virgil was having an asthma attack, though he hadn't had one since he was nine.

Virgil didn't calm down, in fact if anything his breathing just seemed to get worse.

"Come on Ace just breath," John said coming to stand on Virgil's other side. Even having John there Virgil's throat seemed to continue to close.

"Da-dad-p-please ca-call," Virgil gasped, his vision was going black, he staggered a little and would have fallen over if John hadn't gotten under him and caught him.

"Okay Virgil, okay I'll call, just please calm down," Jeff said reaching for the phone as Lucy went in search of Virgil's old inhaler.

Jeff hadn't even totally picked up the phone when it rang, as Virgil continued to gasp for air and John looked to Jeff feeling helpless Jeff answered the phone, "Hello."

"Jeff Tracy?" the caller asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Jeff asked gently rubbing Virgil's back trying to get him to breath, while mouthing to John "Keys, hospital."

Just then Lucy appeared with Virgil's old inhaler. She gave him a few puffs, it seemed to help a little but not a lot. She turned back to Jeff just as John came running back into the room with the keys. The conversation on the phone continued.

"Mr. Tracy, my name is Isabella Cooper, I'm an EMT, I'm sorry but I'm afraid of have some bad news." Isabella said trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Its my son-isn't it?" Jeff asked feeling that he knew this call was about Scott.

"Yes-I'm afraid your son has been in accident," Isabella said softly.

"How bad is he?" that was the last thing that Virgil heard his father say before the darkness that was threating him, won the battle.

................................................................

earlier...

Scott felt his hair being blown around, he was really out of it but yet he some how felt better, though his head was freezing, then suddenly the coldness was taken away and replaced by what felt like a brace of some kind. He forced his eyes open to see the EMT once again leaning over him. She saw his eyes open and smiled.

"Okay Scott, Life Flight is here, I'm going to let them get you to the hospital okay, don't worry you're going to be just fine, you just need to stay still alright?" She asked running her fingers once more through Scott's thick waves.

Scott nodded that he understood, then chocked out, "Call-m-da-dad."

"What's his number Scott? I'll call him right now," She said hoping the kid could still talk around the small tube that had been put into his throat to suck out the blood that was filling his chest.

"My-phone-truck-dad," with that Scott last the battle and gave in once more to the darkness.

..........................................

Virgil jolted as he woke up, though once he sat up he was confused-where was he? He looked around the room for a least a minute before he realized he was in a hospital bed. Then he looked at the other side of his bed, every member of his family, minus Scott were sitting there staring at him. All Virgil could bring himself to say was "What happened?"

Everyone chuckled at the confused look on Virgil's face.

"You don't remember?" John asked sitting on the side of Virgil's bed.

Virgil thought for a moment, "Everything's pretty hazy, how long have I been out."

"Going on four hours," John said tracing the IV the was in Virgil's hand with his finger.

"You had an asthma attack sweetie," Lucy said running her fingers through Virgil's hair, "A pretty bad one too, you gave us a good scare."

Virgil thought again, things were starting to return to him, he remembered not being able to breath and freaking out. But why had he been freaking out? He had had asthma attacks before.

"You also have tonsillitis, that combined with the asthma attack and the panic attack you had, made you pass out," John said with a small grin patting Virgil on the leg.

"Panic attack?" Virgil asked, he didn't remember having a panic attack.

"Yeah, you started screaming, while you could scream, that something was wrong with Scott and that dad needed to call him," Gordon said as he jumped onto the other side of the bed, Alan still in their mom's lap.

Memories flashed in Virgil's head, the dream, the pain, the helplessness, he bolted upright yet again, "Scott! Where's Scott?"

Jeff sighed and John switched places with him knowing that their dad needed to see Virgil eye to eye.

"Virgil-son I don't know how but-you were right, Scott was hurt, he rolled his truck several times just ten minutes after he left the camp site," Jeff said gripping Virgil's hand as his son's grip tightened.

"How bad?" Virgil asked as silent tears threated to make their way down his cheek.

"Son, he's pretty bad, he has a collapsed lung, a concussion, cuts and gashes everywhere for the broken glass, half his face is back and blue since it slammed into the gravel, and he has a broken collar bone most likely from his seat belt," Jeff said watching Virgil's face as he took it all in.

"Where is he?" Virgil asked though he was almost afraid of the answer.

"He's in the ICU for now, they have a tube in his lung to inflate it and a tube down his nose to get everything else out of his system," Jeff put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Virgil, the doctor said it will take a while, but Scott's going to be fine."

"They're sure?" Virgil asked wanting to know everything.

"Yes, we're sure Virgil," the voice at the door made Virgil jump, he looked at the door to see their family doctor standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, "Trust me, your brother will be back home bossing you around in no time."

"So, he's not that bad?" Virgil asked as the doctor walked into the room.

"Let me just say this Virgil, Scott is one lucky kid, to have had a EMT behind him and the older people in a place to call for help. If he hadn't gotten help right away, I can tell you right now, it would be a very different story I'd be telling you right now," the doctor said with a smile, "He'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up and we move down to the main floor, but trust me he's going to be fine."

Virgil finally relaxed and nodded, "Good."

"Now as for you mister," the doctor said, this time looking straight at Virgil and not the whole family, "I think those tonsils of yours have a date with a surgeon here in a few weeks."

Virgil winced, "Do I have too?"

The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so kido, we don't need you having another asthma attack like that, I think you nearly gave you dear old dad a heart attack."

"Can I at least wait until Scott's out of the hospital?" Virgil asked hoping.

The doctor smiled, "I said a few weeks kido, I can't take them out while their infected, and I wouldn't dare take you away from your brother right now."

Virgil smiled in relief.

"But-I am going to keep you over night, just for observation," the doctor said with a smile, then Virgil's face fell.

"I thought you said, you wouldn't dare take me away from my brother?" Virgil said trying to get out of staying in that bed any longer.

The doctor laughed, "Did I fail to mention that while you brother is in ICU only your parents can see him?"

Virgil began to pout, "Yes, you did."

"Hey, no pouting, Scott will be on this floor tomorrow and then you can see him as long as you want, okay?"

Virgil nodded, "Okay."

"Okay-now I want you get some sleep, that attack took a lot out of you and you don't want Scott to be all worried over you in the morning.

Virgil smiled, then yawned and nodded, "Okay."

"Good night then," the doctor said to the whole family.

"Thank you Jim," Jeff said patting his long time friend's shoulder.

"Anytime Jeff, I'm just glad that they're both alright," Jim said with a smile.

"So are we," Lucy said as she hugged Jim.

Virgil smiled and gripped John's hand as he finally welcomed sleep. Scott was would soon be okay and now so would he.

Author's note: Okay, the true story behind this story is the accident and everything that's happening to Scott. A little over two weeks ago my sixteen year old "little brother" was driving down from camping, he left before anyone else. He was alone in the truck and a bunch of deer jumped out in front of him. Anyway long story short, he rolled the truck seven times, he had all the injuries I just described for Scott and the same thing with the EMT behind him, again, true story. Really the only thing just added to this story is Virgil's reactions, everything that happened to Scott is what really happened, give or take a few details.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry guys, I know its short, I had more but my stupid computer just deleted half of my chapter just now and I didn't feel like rewriting it. I will update again soon:)

Chapter Five

Scott groaned, he had a feeling he had an idea of where he was but he opened his eyes a crack, or tried to, he couldn't see out of his left eye. He tried again, well at least his right eye worked, he opened it, yep he was in the hospital, he closed his eyes again, the light was bright for his eyes. His thoughts turned to the truck, oh man, his dad was going to kill him. Then he felt a hand grasp his own.

"Scott-Scott can you hear me?" Scott forced his eyes open to come face to face with his father making the worry lines that his father had on his face disappear slightly, "Hey there, welcome back."

Scott blinked a few times, his father was a little blurry but he knew it was him, the one thing that was bothering him was the fact that he could only see through one eye. He brought his right arm up to the left side of his face, he touched his eye gently, he realized with some relief that he wasn't blind in that eye. It was just swallow shut. He tried to feel the rest of his face but his father gripped his hand after that and put down.

"I'm not a pretty picture am I?" Scott whispered his voice cracking even with the short question.

Jeff chuckled, "Well, not at the moment no, but you'll heal, how are you feeling?"

Scott blinked again before answering, "I'm okay, my chest still hurts but at least I can breath now."

Jeff smiled, "I would be surprised if your chest didn't hurt after what they had to do after the accident. You do remember the accident don't you son?"

Scott winced and then slowly nodded, "I remember falling and rolling and then undoing my seat belt, but thats about it."

"You don't remember the EMT the was behind you and helped you until Life Flight got there?" Jeff asked running his fingers though his son's hair like he used to when Scott was younger, he saw that the oxygen tube around Scott's ear had come loose and he looped it back over his ear.

Scott nodded slightly, "Sort of, I was really out of it though, I don't remember getting out of the truck," He paused to suck in a painful breath and then continued, "I remember her talking to me, and when she told me that Life Flight was there, after that everything is pretty much hit and miss."

Jeff smiled, "You know, the doctor said that EMT saved your life, if you hadn't gotten help when you did-," Jeff couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

Scott winced as more pain moved around his chest, "I'm okay dad-really," he choked out, then squeezing his eyes shut he took a shaky breath before opening them again and asked the dreaded question-, "How bads the truck?"

Jeff smiled, he wondering how long it was going to be before Scott brought that up, as tired as he was, Jeff sighed and tried to look sad, "I'm sorry son-it didn't make it."

Scott sighed wincing as he did, "Yeah that's what I thought," he stopped and closed his eye for a second and then continued, "I'm sorry dad."

Jeff was confused, "Your sorry-sorry for what?"

"You told me to be careful, I promised I would take care of the truck if I got it and I end up turning it into scrape metal," Scott crocked out, he was talking to much.

Jeff was shocked, "Scott-You mean more to me, your mother and your brothers more then any old truck," he began stroking Scott's hair.

Scott looked surprised, "You're not mad?"

Jeff continued the motion, just like when Scott was little, "Scott, trucks are replaceable, you're not."

Scott managed a smile then whispered, "Thanks dad, that means a lot."

Jeff looked hurt, "Scott how could you think I would be mad at you? This could have been so much worse then it was, we love you so much. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah dad-I know," Scott said his eyes were getting heavy, "I love you too."

"Scott-before you fall asleep, I need to tell you something," Jeff said getting ready to tell him about his closest brother experiencing some of the same symptoms as Scott's injuries.

Scott moaned, "I knew it, you are mad, I'm grounded aren't I?"

Jeff laughed, "No, Scott," then his smile faded, "Its-its about Virgil."

Scott good eye open again, "What about Virgil?"

Jeff then continued to tell the story to Scott of what happened to Virgil, all the way down to the fact that they now knew he needed his tonsils out.

Scott blinked, "He's okay though, right?"

Jeff nodded, "He's fine, and if they let you out of the ICU I'm sure he'll be the first one you see when you wake up."

Scott grinned sleepily, "I hope so."

Jeff nodded and continued to rub his son's head, "Go to sleep Scott, that's what you need now."

Scott slowly nodded and let his good eye lid close, his brother was okay and right now all he could think of was sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Virgil woke up starring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he? He looked over to the side of the room to see John asleep on one of those uncomfortable chairs across from him, then the memories flashed through his head, he was in the hospital. He looked around the room, it was empty, the ticking of the clock and John's light breathing was the only sound that Virgil could hear throughout the room.

Virgil's thoughts turned to Scott, he wondered how he was doing, that must be where one of his parents was, the other he was thinking the other must have taken the two younger ones home. Virgil sat up, he was feeling much better then he had the night before, he looked to the clock and saw that it was nine thirty in the morning.

"Scott," Virgil said softly as he pushed the button to make his bed go up, "I wonder how he is."

Virgil wanted to see Scott, to see for himself that he was alright. He sighed, he still didn't understand what happened, sure he had had asthma attacks before, but not like that, it had felt like his lungs were on fire and his head had started pounding way before he couldn't breath which was not normal for his kind of attacks.

"Virgil?" the sound of his name brought Virgil out of his thoughts and he looked over at John who was smiling, "Hey bro."

Virgil smiled in return, "Hey, where is everyone?"

John sat up a little more and smiled, "Well, mom took Alan and Gordon home, and dad's sitting with Scott."

Virgil straighten up even more, "How is Scott?"

John smiled, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get to that question, dad was back down here about an hour ago. Scott woke up early this morning, he knows where he's at and he remembers some of what happened. They'll be moving him out of ICU at ten as long as nothing changes."

"So we'll get to see him then?" Virgil asked hopefully.

"Yes you will," the voice came from the doorway making the two brothers jump. They turned to see the doctor standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, "Good morning, what do you say Virgil, are you ready to go see your brother?"

That was the one thing that Virgil had been waiting for, "You bet I am!"

.......................................

When Scott woke up again he knew he was in a different room, since the first person he saw was Virgil, "Virge?"

Virgil smiled, "Hey Scottie, how you feeling?"

"Tired, but from what dad told me its almost like I should be asking you that question." Scott said weakly with a small smile.

Virgil shrugged and shook his head, "No, I'm fine, it was weird though."

Scott looked at him with one squinted eye, "What was weird?"

"The way it happened," Virgil said pulling himself up in his chair more.

Scott still looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"The asthma attack, it was weird the way it happened, everything was just off, my chest was tight, really tight, I almost felt like I was choking," Virgil said shrugging his shoulders not knowing how else to explain it.

Scott pulled his eye brows together, well at least he tried to, "It felt like your airway was being cut off?"

Virgil nodded, "Yeah, that's just how it felt," then he paused, "Wait a minute-how do you know how it felt for me?"

"Because I felt the same way Virge, after my accident, I couldn't breath, my lung was collapsed and that's why, but it freaked me out. Do your asthma attacks always happen like that?"

"That's just it Scott, they don't, and I haven't had an attack for what? Almost three years, it was just really weird that I had one now," Virgil said starting to wonder if there was more to his attack then met the eye.

Scott shook his head slowly, "I'm sure it was just how it happened this time Virge, at the wrong time like always, I'm just glad you're okay."

Virgil smiled, "I'm glad you're okay Scott, when they told me I could finally see you, I can't even tell you how happy I was. Just to know that you were going to be okay was one thing, though I needed to see you."

Scott gave Virgil another half smile, then turned to see John on his other side, "Hey Johnny."

John smiled, "Hey yourself big brother, you didn't really answer Virgil's question-how are you really feeling?"

Scott closed his eyes and slightly grinned, "I can't hide things from you two can I?"

"You've been our brother forever, we can tell when you are stretching the truth," John said as he joined Virgil on his side of the bed so Scott didn't have to keep moving his head from side to side.

Scott sighed, "I'm fine guys, yeah my chest is a little tight, little hard to get a breath in, but the doctor said that was normal, my head hurts big time but of course why wouldn't it, I did roll the stupid truck seven times. Last but not least I don't think there is a part of me that's not bruised."

Both younger brothers winced, John in sympathy, Virgil because he had just bit his lip to hard. What Scott had just said sounded like just he way he felt the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Virge?" the voice echoed in Virgil's head as the thoughts shot through his head, from what happened to Scott. Then, everything that happened to him, it didn't make any sense, "Ace?" This time Virgil jumped when John's voice broke though his thoughts.

"Hu?" Virgil said looking up to see John starring at him.

"You okay? You were a million miles away there for minute," John said patting Virgil on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I was just thinking," Virgil said rubbing at his throat a little, "Man, my throat hurts."

John smiled, "Its those tonsils of yours, now that you know you need them out, you feel them more, right?"

Virgil swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

John looked back at Scott and saw that he had fallen asleep and smiled, "Good, he needs the sleep."

Virgil nodded and bit his lip again, "Um-John, can I ask you something?"

John turned to Virgil and setting sideways in his chair, "Sure bro, whats up?"

"Well-um," Virgil began, "You know what, never mind."

John got up and came to stand by Virgil's chair, "No Virge, come on talk to me what's up? You've been acting weird ever since you found out what happened to Scott when you woke up."

"Well-My asthma attack, it was kind of weird," Virgil said shrugging.

John gave Virgil a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my symptoms were different then my usual attack, it was more like what happened to Scott, you know it was like my lungs were on fire, like my air way had been cut off," Virgil said watching John's reaction carefully.

John raised an eyebrow, "Virge, that's kind of what happens when you have an asthma attack, your airway closes up."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I know John but it was weird, it was not like my attacks usually happen."

John decided to humor his little brother, "Okay Ace, how do they usually happen?"

"You know, how they happen Johnny, they are never so bad that I end up in the hospital." Virgil said sitting up a little and turning to look at John, "It was like my throat had stuff in it, cutting off my air, my attacks are mostly just chest tightness, not being able to breath at all was totally new."

John sighed, "You didn't have your inhaler Virgil, it was just a little worse then normal without it, that's all."

"But, I don't think that's what it was John, its too different," Virgil said still watching John's face.

"Virgil-," John began.

Virgil rolled his eyes again, "You don't believe me do you."

"Its not that I don't believe you Virge, it just doesn't make any sense," John said shrugging.

"What doesn't make sense?" a voice whispered from the door making both brothers jump, they turned as one to see their father standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad," John said looking up to look at his father.

"Hey, what were you two talking about?" Jeff asked as he quietly walked into the room.

"Um-," John began looking over at Virgil who was shaking his head slightly, his eyes pleading, John cleared his throat and continued, "Nothing dad, we were just talking, nothing important."

Jeff raised an eyebrow but decided it was best to drop the subject and turned to other questions, "How's your brother doing?"

John and Virgil's gaze fell back down to Scott, "He was awake a while ago for about an hour, he's sounding tired, but good."

Jeff smiled, "Good, the doctor said that if nothing changes, he can most likely come home by Thursday."

"That's five days in the hospital, he's going to drive the nurses crazy," John said smiling.

Virgil grinned, he knew how bad of a patient Scott could be, he had had his appendix out he he was fourteen and he ended up in the hospital for a few days and he did not last long with his patients, by the end of the three days the nurses were drawing straws to see who had the pleasure of taking care of Scott during each shift.

"Maybe we should bring the nurses some straws now," Virgil said smiling, making by John and their father laugh.

"To true Ace," John said with a laugh.

Virgil smiled, John rarely called him Ace, Scott was the one who had come up with the nick name and it was almost always him that called him that. Though Virgil was glad to hear someone using it, that name always made him feel better.

"What do you think dad, straws?" Virgil asked, he was the teasing but he saw the look on his father's face change.

"That might not be a bad idea Virgil," Jeff said then smiled as he pulled a package out of his pocket, "I guess great minds think alike."

Virgil raised an eye brow but then looked at the package in his father's hand. A pack of straws were in Jeff's hand. Virgil looked surprised, "Dad, you don't trust your own son will behave in the hospital?"

Jeff grinned, "Virgil-have you met your brother?"

Virgil smiled, "Yes dad, yes I have."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: This story and its sequel is now in memory of a beloved cat named Concho, who passed away on the 16th:( Rest in peace my sweet boy.

Chapter Eight

four days later....

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scott bellowed loudly as the nurse tried once again to take his blood pressure, "I'm fine, you don't have to take it every ten minutes!"

"Scott they haven't even gotten one reading today, will you just hold still!" Virgil said trying to hid the laugh that was threating to surface as he watched his brother fight off the nurse.

Scott shot a glare at his brother, "Don't start with me Ace, I'm in no mood."

Virgil choked on his laugh as he threw up his hands, "Okay, what every you say Sparky. But really can't you hold still for just one minute?"

Scott rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh, "Oh fine."

Scott looked like a pouting six year old, but he allowed the nurse to do her job. As soon as she was done, Scott glared over at Virgil who was now laughing openly, "What is so funny?"

Virgil grunted on a laugh, "Oh nothing Scott, nothing at all."

Scott just made his glare as hard as he could, then his eyes softened when he saw Virgil wince as he swallowed, and he winced in sympathy and said, "You're tonsils are really getting bad aren't they."

Virgil nodded, "It was better when I didn't know how bad they were, now I feel them all the time."

Scott nodded knowingly, "I know how that is, I try to ignore some of the things I was feeling these passed few days bu its a little hard when you're in the pain I was in earlier."

"Are you in pain now?" Virgil asked sitting up a little bit.

Scott shrugged, "A little sore, but not bad."

"You sure?" Virgil asked, he was surprised when he voice cracked.

"I'm fine Virgil, but it kind of sounds like I should be asking you that, your voice is cracking are you alright?" Scott asked wincing a little as he watched Virgil rubbed his throat. "Maybe you should get them out sooner then next month."

"I do not need them out at all," Virgil croaked, his voice cracking in a whisper.

"Then why are you talking like that?" Scott said talking like Virgil had.

Virgil glared at him, "You are lucky you are hurt, I would sit on you if you weren't."

Scott choked on his laugh as he gripped his side, the tube was still in his lung and

he gripped his side, as the soreness made itself know, "You mean, you would try to sit me."

Virgil gave his brother a half smile, "Alright, well-oh never mind."

Scott winced again, "Your voice sounds horrible, how bad does your throat hurt?"

Virgil shrugged, "Its not as bad as it could be," his voice cracked worse with every word he said.

Scott pulled his eye brows together, "Really?"

"I'm fine Scott, and tomorrow you'll have that tube out and you'll be home, I'll get my tonsils out soon enough, stop worrying," Virgil said with a small smile though his voice hand not gotten any better, It was getting worse.

"Virgil, you really don't sound good at all," Scott said sitting up more looked to the door as the door squeaked, he smiled when he saw who stood there.

"He's right, you do sound horrible," Virgil jumped and turned around to see their father standing in his brother's doorway.

"Hi dad," Virgil croaked out with a fake grin.

Jeff shook his head with a small smile, "Thats it Virgil, you are getting those tonsils out within the next week and thats final."

"But dad-" Virgil began.

"No, I don't want to hear it Virgil, within the week and thats final," Jeff said as he turned to Scott and changed the subject.

Virgil sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get out of it now, he had no choice, he was going under the knife. Virgil gulped painfully at the thought.

Author's note: Okay guys, I didn't really like this chapter but I wanted to give you something, I start school on Monday so I will most likely be cutting back on updates until Christmas, though this story is almost over so I hope I can finish it before then. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: sorry guys I know its really short, but I thought I should give you guys something, its been so long. Though in the past three weeks I've taken three quizzes, one test, and my sister lost her dog, so its been hard to write. Anyway I will try to update again this weekend only one or two chapters left for this:)

Chapter Nine

A week later...

"No, I don't want to do it," Virgil wined as John tried to lead him him to the car, though it was ending up that he pretty much had to pick Virgil up, "John, put me down, Scott help me!"

John stopped just short of the door and shot a smile at Scott, "Bet you wish you could help me with this huh Sparky."

Scott grinned and adjusted the brace around his collar bone, "I don't think so, John really there's an easier way to do that."

"And what would that be?"John asked as Virgil continued to kick.

"Turn around," Scott said with a smile.

John raised an eyebrow but then a grin spread across his face, "Okay." With he turned around so that Virgil was facing Scott.

"Ace?" Scott said standing so he was facing his brother.

Virgil raised his head in a classic Tracy pout his arms crossed and resting across John's back, his honey brown eyes were glaring, "What?"

Scott shook his head, trying not to laugh, holding his ribs just in case, "Ace, you know the drill, right now you are doing this the hard way, but you can easily turn it into the easy way, all you have to do is say that you will go to the car willingly and John will put you down."

Virgil tightened his glare, "But I don't want to do it."

Scott shrugged, then rubbed his collar bone a little, shrugging was a bad idea, "Fine, its your choice, John, as you were."

"Okay," John said with a smile as he turned around again.

"No, John put me down," Virgil croaked out, "Alright, I'll go willing, please put me down, you're hurting my ribs."

Scott laughed then winced, "Okay John put him down before you make me laugh again, laughing is not good right now."

John smiled as he put Virgil's feet back onto the ground and pulled his body forward so that he was standing up again, "Alright, you promised."

Virgil rolled his eyes and then shot one last pleading look at Scott, "Scottie?"

"Don't go there Ace, I can have John pick you up again, John," Scott said looking at his younger brother and winking.

"No, no, I'll go, I'll go," Virgil said and with a sigh, headed for the door.

"Thanks Scott," John said with a smile, "My back was starting to hurt."

Scott laughed again and then let out a small groan as his hand went to his ribs, "John stop making me laugh."

John laughed, "Sorry Sparky."

Scott shook his head as John threw an arm around his shoulders as they followed their nervous brother out the door.

.........................................................


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Virgil slowly followed his parents into the room that would be his for the next two days. John and Scott were right behind him, Gordon and Alan had stayed home with their grandparents.

Virgil stopped midway to the bed in the single person room and spun around only to run into John who gripped one shoulder while Scott gripped the other.

"Don't try it Ace," Scott said with a smile.

"I wasn't going to go anywhere," Virgil said as he turned back around.

Both Scott and John laughed, "Sure you weren't."

"I don't need this," Virgil croaked as John walked him up to the bed and made him sit down.

"Then why are you talking like you have a fire in your throat?" John asked as he backed up and stood next to Scott yet again.

Virgil glared at him and once again crossed his arms across his chest just as the doctor walked in. He looked at Virgil and smiled, "Virgil, really its not going to be that bad."

"Yes it will," Virgil croaked.

"Virgil, he's your doctor, I think he knows what he's talking about," Jeff said with a smile.

Virgil grunted, and nodded going back into a twelve year old pout.

The doctor smiled and picked up a hospital gown that was at the end of the bed, "Sorry Virgil, but its time to change your out fit."

Virgil took one look at it and groaned, this was going to be awful.

.............................................................

Ten minutes later....

Virgil stared up at the moving ceiling. White panel after white panel passed over him as they moved his bed down the long hallway. The bed opened the doors into a room, soon he was under some lights and he squinted as they were turned on.

"Alright Virgil, I'm going to go ahead and give you some medicine to make you sleepy," a voice sounded beside him but Virgil didn't bother to turn to look at them he just nodded. "You alright kiddo?"

Virgil swallowed and nodded, "How bad is this going to be?"

The doctor smiled, "You'll be sound asleep Virgil, your throat will be sore when you wake up , you'll stay tonight and be able to go home tomorrow, everything will be fine."

Virgil nodded again, "Alright, what ever you say."

"Alright Virgil, start counting to ten for me."

Virgil did as he was told, but only made it to seven before he started slurring and four before he stopped completely. He was out.

..................................................

"Virgil?" the voice echoed in Virgil's head, but he knew that voice, he opened his eyes and three figures swam in front of him.

"I don't want to do it, don't make me do it," Virgil said, his throat hurt, but he still didn't want to do the surgery.

Scott's laughter made Virgil open his eyes completely, "Its to late Ace."

Virgil glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"He means Virge, you can't have you tonsils out twice," John said with a smile.

"What?" Virgil croaked, his throat was hurting worse then it was before.

"Its over Virge, you did it," John said patting Virgil's shoulder.

"Really, that's it?" Virgil asked as he pushed himself up a little.

"That's it," Jeff said with a laugh as he watched his boys interact, "How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts," Virgil said rubbing his throat slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does, remember thats what the doctor said would happen," Scott said with smile.

"So thats really it?" Virgil asked again, he was sitting up a little now, his head laying on the pillows behind him and looking to the part of his family that was in the room.

"Yep, now you just go back to sleep and you can go home tomorrow, and you don't have to worry about it again,"Scott said patting his brother's leg through the blanket.

"Um..." Virgil began, he wanted to talk to Scott about what happened to him when he had had his accident, he hadn't had a chance since he was never alone since he had gotten home.

"What?" Jeff asked a little worried that Virgil was in more pain then he was letting on.

"Could Scott stick around for a little while, I'd like to talk to him," Virgil said, pointing the question to his father.

Jeff shrugged and nodded, "Its okay with me if its okay with Scott."

Scott nodded, "Sure I'll stay Ace, as long as you need me too."

"Well, I should get home, there's only so much time alone you mother can take with your little brothers," Jeff said with a smile, then ran his fingers through Virgil's curly chestnut hair, "But do make sure you sleep, alright?"

Virgil smiled and nodded, "I will dad, thanks."

Jeff smiled and nodded, "Alright, I see you in the morning then," he turned to John, "John, are coming with me?"

John nodded, "Yeah, good night Virge, don't give the night staff to much trouble."

"Right, I'm the one who gives the trouble," Virgil said using his head to point at Scott, though Scott saw it.

"Hey now, I'm hurt Ace, that hurts right here," Scott said putting his hand on his heart and pretending to look sad.

"Haha," Virgil said sitting up more.

Scott smiled and watched their father and brother leave before turning back to Virgil, "Alright Virgil, the truth is I've been wanting to talk to you too, you have been acting weird ever since my accident."

"Well, can you blame me?" Virgil asked his voice once again cracking, "We nearly lost you Scott, I think I have the right to act weird."

Scott sighed and nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry, I really did scare you didn't I."

Virgil nodded, "Yeah you did, but that wasn't what I was talking about."

Scott brought his eye brows together in confusion, "Its not? Then what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, its about the accident, but not really what you think, its more about what happened to me during your accident that I wanted to talk to you about," Virgil said, his throat was hurting so bad that his voice was barley a whisper.

"You mean your asthma attack?" Scott asked, he didn't like the way Virgil was sounding but he didn't want to make him stop talking if what he was about to tell him had been haunting him for the past week, and by the sound of it so far it had been.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it," Virgil said letting his head fall back on the pillow again, he was still tired but wanted to talk to Scott while he had the chance.

"If that's what I want to call-what's that suppose to mean?" Scott asked looking confused.

Virgil sighed and lifted his head up again but before he could say anything Scott interrupted him, "Virge, maybe we should talk about this later, you're falling asleep."

Virgil opened his eyes and shook his head, "No Scott," He pushed himself up and willed his eyes to stay open as he focused on his brother, he was going to get this out, even though he didn't know how long it would take to explain, he sighed and slowly said, "I need to talk to you now."


End file.
